the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Christmas/Credits
Full credits for Arthur Christmas. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures presents A Aardman Animations Production A Sony Pictures Animation film "ARTHUR CHRISTMAS" Closing Directed by Sarah Smith Written by Peter Baynham Sarah Smith Produced by Peter Lord David Sproxton Produced by Carla Shelley Steve Pegram Co-Producer Chris Juen Executive Producer Peter Baynham Music by Harry Gregson-Williams Edited by James Cooper John Carnochan, A.C.E. Production Designer Evgeni Tomov Visual Effects Supervisor Doug Ikeler Senior Animation Supervisor Alan Short Head of Story Donnie Long Character Design Peter de Séve Tim Watts Art Directors Olivier Adam Alexei Nechytaylo Cinematic Designer Jericca Cleland Head of Layout David Morehead Co-Director Barry Cook Supervising Animators Joshua Beveridge Alan Hawkins Seamus Malone Peter Nash Brian Scott Digital Producer Mandy L. Tankenson 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor Corey Turner CG Supervisor R. Stirling Duguid Michael Ford Matt Hausman David Satchwell Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices: Robbie Coltrane, Joan Cusack, Rhys Darby, Jane Horrocks, Iain McKee, Andy Serkis, Dominic West, Peter Baynham, Cody Cameron, Kevin Cecil, Kevin Eldon, Rich Fulcher, Bronagh Gallagher, Pete Jack, Danny John-Jules, Emma Kennedy, Stewart Lee, Seamus Malone, Kris Pearn, Alan Short, Sarah Smith, Adam Tandy, Miggie Donahoe, Finlay Duff, Rich Hall, Clint Dyer, Donnie Long, Jerry Lambert, Generals Deborah Findlay, David Schneider, Tamsin Greig, Alistair McGowan Story Story Artists TBA Art Department Visual Development Artists TBA Editorial 1st Assistant Editor TBA Imagery & Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks, Culver City CA Animation by Aardman Animations, Bristol, U.K. Animation Animators TBA Modeling Character Setup Character Setup Artists TBA Layout Layout Artists TBA Previsualization Previsualization Supervisor TBA Character Pipeline Character Pipeline Artists TBA Lighting, Compositing & 3D Stereoscopic Lighting and Compositing Artists TBA Effects Animation Effects Artists TBA Cloth & Hair TBA Matte Painting Matte Painting Artists TBA Look Development Look Development Artists TBA Production TBA Resource Management TBA Post Production TBA Music TBA For Sony Pictures Imageworks TBA Development Group TBA Systems Engineering TBA For Aardman Animations TBA For Sony Pictures Animation TBA Soundtrack Album on Madison Gate Records and Sony Classical "Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town" Written by J. Fred Coots and Haven Gillespie Published by EMI Music Publishing Ltd. and Larry Spier Music LLC o/b/o Haven Gillespie Music Publishing Produced by C. "Tricky" Stewart and Aaron Pearce Vocals produced by Kuk Harrell Background vocals by Kuk Harrell and Bryan Jackson Performed by Justin Bieber Justin Bieber appears courtesy of RBMG/Island/Def Jam Music Group Contains portions of "ABC" Written by Alphonso Mizell, Freddie Perren, Deke Richards and Berry Gordy Jr. Published by Jobete Music Co., Inc. Contains portions of "I Want You Back" Written by Alphonso Mizell, Freddie Perren, Deke Richards and Berry Gordy Jr. Published by Jobete Music Co., Inc. "Silent Night" Written by Joseph Mohr, Franz Xaver Gruber and John Freeman Young "Old MacDonald Had A Farm" Traditional "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" Traditional "Ding Dong Merrily On High" Written by Thoinot Arbeau and George Ratcliffe Woodward "Jingle Bells" Written by James Lord Pierpont "We'll Meet Again" Written by Hugh Charles and Ross Parker Published by Campbell Connelly & Co. Ltd. "White Christmas" Written by Irving Berlin Published by Warner/Chappell Music Ltd. "Make Someone Happy" Written by Betty Comden, Adolph Green and Jule Styne Published by Warner/Chappell Music Ltd. Produced by Harry Gregson-Williams Performed by Bill Nighy Copyright © 2011 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Use of the "CNN" logo courtesy of Cable News Network, Inc., a TimeWarner company All rights reserved. "Versace" is used courtesy of Glanni Versace S.p.A. All rights reserved. Special Thanks Ivan Bilancio, Alan Brember, Kevin Cecil & Andy Riley, Steve Coogan, Jon Crowe, Phill O'Dell, Kimberly Hightower, Andy King, Cecil Kramer, Oily Mills, Stephen Moore, Tia Nolan, Greg Perler Production Babies Luke Finley Bredow, Nolan Julian Camp, Jake Bruce Cullingford, Adelyn Grace Culp, Sebastian Noel Soto De Oliveira, Chloe Elizabeth Duguid, Wesley Rogers Eaton, Brandon Anthony Galliani, Audrey Gilleland, Presley Haring, Zane Grayson Harger, Ava Jezreel Jones, Keira Ivy Juen, Christopher Simos Kazmier, Paisley Rae Provan, Jayden Stellwag, Grace May Smith, Mia Tomov, Miles Corey Turner, Kaia Rose Canning Vasquez This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits